Storm Blue Lion (Legendary Defender)
The Storm Blue Lion is the Lion currently piloted by the Storm Blue Paladin Tesha Wyatt. It was created by King Alfor as the first Lion, but was sent away as he feared it was too powerful to control. After Tesha was sumbmerged in Quintessence, she became entangled with the Lion. Profile The Guardian Spirit of Lightning Similar to that of the Red Lion, the Storm Blue Lion is incredibly fast and agile. Its tactical prowess helps during battles and can easily defeat its opponents with its powerful arsenal. Weapons and Abilities Stats : Damage: 16 : Armour: 12 : Speed: 20 Being one of most agile Lions, The Storm Blue Lion does well in damage and speed, but lacks in armour, making it have specific expertise in stealth combat. Similar to the Red Lion, it is skilled at manoeuvring through tight spaces and crowded combat zones with ease, however it does noticeably better in offensive measures. Standard Arsenal * Claws: On each of the Lion's paws, tough enough to damage armour of a Galra warship. * Tail Laser: Mounted on the tip of the Lion's tail, it deals moderate damage to targets and has a long range. * Jaw Blade: Summoned at the Lion's jaws, a blade used for cutting targets at close range. It can be tossed like a boomerang. * Particle Barrier: When stationary, the Lion can activate an impassable energy sphere to encase and protect itself. The particle barrier will react to a chosen Paladin and dissipate, or be willingly disengaged by the Lion. * Speeder: A small transportation vehicle unique in design for its Paladin to traverse environments; the speeder drops from the Lion's chest, and is stored in the Castle of Lions when the Lion is not in use, transporting the Paladin to the Lion when needed. * Thrusters: Mounted on each of the Lion's back legs and on all four paws; these powerful engines are used for initiating flight, increasing speed, or slowing descent. * Headlights: The eyes of the Lion can act as headlights to illuminate dark areas. Hidden Power The Storm Blue Lion has an affinity with the element of lightning and thus does much better in electric fields and electrical storms than the other Lions. The Lion has an Lightning Ray that can be fired from its mouth and easily destroy enemy ships. It is able to unlock an Electric Cannon on its back that can shoot waves of concentrated electricity to attack multiple opponents at once, short-circuit enemy installations or scan enemy bases and create a map of the environment based on energy signatures. Other Abilities Like all the Lions, the Storm Blue Lion possesses some measure of sapience. It has moved on its own to defend Tesha when it sensed she was in danger. Through her mental connection to the Storm Blue Lion, Tesha is able to understand its suggestions on the next course of action during a battle. Tesha can call the Storm Blue Lion to her location through thought alone, even if the distance is incredibly vast, and the Lion reacts to when Tesha is in danger even if she is hidden from its eyes, attacking her enemies on its own seemingly without a pilot. Trivia * Despite not having a place in Voltron, it is still considered to be a Voltron Lion. * If all Lions are built to standard, the Lion can be entered and exited through the mouth, the top of its head, or through its chest with its speeder. It would also have an emergency eject function to drop passengers from the cockpit floor like the other Lions. * Unlike the Black Lion, which has a dual-bladed Jaw Blade, the Storm Blue Lion's Jaw Blade is only a single bladed weapon. * Tesha refers to the Storm Blue Lion as a girl. * Sometimes Tesha nicknames her Lion "Storm". * The Storm Blue Lion doesn't have a training ground since it was not part of the original five Lions. * It is unclear how the Storm Blue Lion chooses its Paladins Category:Lions (Legendary Defender) Category:Spacecraft Category:FallOutAtTheDisco